


Just a night with the (special) boy

by NeverBeenACorpse



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Daydreaming, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Love, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite a few months into their friendship, Hawke finds Fenris in his home, intent on getting drunk.<br/>Fenris surprisingly tells Hawke his life story, or as much as he remembers, and Hawke listens as attentively as he can. Until seemingly careful physical contact betrays that there might be a lot more then just friendship between these two warriors.</p>
<p>*edited some spaces to make it easier to read*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a night with the (special) boy

**Author's Note:**

> A small, intense work about M. Hawke and a somewhat submissive Fenris, that's beginning right after the cut-scene in the game were Fenris tells about how he escaped his enslavement. I didn't include that discussion, because I didn't feel the need, but it makes the start a bit sudden. Sorry? :D  
> Please comment if you feel like it, and leave kudos <3 Hugs for all that want them <3

”I’ve… never let anyone come close.” Fenris said, as he leaned back in his chair in a show of casualty, but you could see the nervousness around his eyes.  
”For so long?” Hawke responded, a smirk on his lips. ”No wonder you have such beautiful arm-muscles then.”

Fenris looked up, surprise and disbelief in his eyes, and then threw his head back, roaring with laughter. Hawke had a hard time not doing the same.

  
”You really are not like other humans, Hawke. Truly a unique man.” Fenris held his bottle of wine steady, as if he were gonna take a sip anytime now, and Hawke noticed his eyes never really met his own. So he’s shy, beyond all that spiky armour, then, Hawke thought, and a thrill of lust raced through his spine, down to his stomach and out over his thighs.

Keep focused.

  
Hawke shifted his legs somewhat, trying to banish the crawling under his skin, and he bet forward, putting elbows on his knees, keeping his focus on Fenris face and above and didn’t let his eyes drift even somewhat lower then that. Just hearing him talk were enough to fill out the space under his armour, which he still wore.  
”After Seheron, I’ve been running, and fighting. Never staying for long in one place. This, staying here, in Kirkwall, is the longest I remember ever staying in one place.”

  
The tension sank down to a manageable level, which Hawke welcomed but his body objected. It felt like his groin were battling the rest of him, screaming at him to grab Fenris by the arms, push their bodies close and let them both out of their armour and then bend him over the bed, pushing him down over the dirty bedclothes and slowly push his way inside his ass, to feel the warmth and moist pressure around his…

FOCUS!

”… and what if Danarius never comes? Am I going to wait here, grow old and brittle, living my life without meaning when revenge isn’t an option anymore?”  
”You could make your own meaning with life. Take Varric up on his offer, or maybe join the guard under Aveline. Both seem to value your prowess in combat, even if they don’t exactly share your interests.” Fenris stayed silent, looking at the bottle in his hand. ”Or you could start knitting. Dress the mansion in colourful, knitted butterflies and birds. Become a celebrity, or maybe just known as the local weirdo with an obsession about knitting. You never know, maybe Danarius will be too impressed and leave you alone then.”

Fenris snickered, and the smile stayed on his face. ”You always seem to know what to say, Hawke, to take the gloom out of me. Seems like this is what a friend really is, if I should guess.”

Hawke felt his heart pause at the word. ”Just… friends?”

Fenris quickly lost his smile, and replaced it with reddened chins. He stuttered something, then coughed once, took a deep breath and tried again to talk, without succeeding. ”Well… hm, you truly are a… special kind of man, Hawke. In all the time being the bodyguard of a Tevinter Magister, or the years spent running from one, I’ve never met a person quite as yourself.”

Fenris paused, and Hawke listened to his own heart, until Fenris began to speak.

”I haven’t had much experience with friendship, and even less with… more. The time with the Fog Warriors were like a dream; they open with their affections as well as their hearts, and they taught me to enjoy life and it’s pleasures, especially in your own body, but beyond that, I’ve never… eh…”

They sat close. Close enough that Hawke could feel his hands itch with a need to touch, to move, and Fenris chair was within arms reach. Without thinking, he moved his hand to rest over Fenris hand, the one not holding a bottle, and he felt himself freeze as they touched. When he saw Fenris freeze as well, he thought that this was all a misstake, that the affection wasn’t mutual, and this was the last drop to ruin their friendship beyond repair…

But then Fenris relaxed. Visibly; Hawke saw his shoulders fall down, his other hand resting against the table, the bottle touching wood with a very low ’clink’, and his chest falling back against the support of the chair. He even smiled, which surprised Hawke more. Was it a happy smile, a pleasant one, or like this was all a joke, soon to be laughed at? A small pearl of sweat began to form at the end of his neck.

”I’ve been waiting for this, Hawke. More then you realise. Maybe even more then yourself.” Hawke straightened his neck a bit, confused, and opened his mouth to speak but Fenris had already leaned forward, eyes that intense shade of grey staring into Hawkes own, and he felt the breath stuck in i chest, the warmth rushing from his hand up through his body and down to his groin and Fenris were so close now. Close enough to feel the breath on his face.

”I have… though about you, Hawke, and I’ve been more then reluctant to admit it. My damaged mind didn’t deem me worthy of your affections, or even for me to long for them, so I’ve…”

It might have been important, what Fenris were about to say, and Hawke really wanted to listen. But it was a very strenuous activity to sit next to Fenris, or to even be in his company, and not think about those well-shaped buttocks underneath the black leather, or the muscles along his arms as he wielded that gigantic sword, or to stay focused on anything when Fenris was in his sight.

And now, with Fenris a mere breath away from Hawke, eyes staring into his very mind, with that mischievous smile of his that always took Hawkes breath away and stowed it in his nether regions, and it wasn’t possible to keep himself under control. He would have, of course, tried to remain unaffected, had Fenris not said what he’d just said, and they would have some awkward conversation about it later, and it would have been nothing important in the long run.

But now Fenris were almost leaning over Hawke, inviting him with all his body and telling him how much he himself, Fenris, had longed for him, Hawke, and… Their lips and tongues and hands were touching, intertwined in each others, before Hawke realised he’d stood up, pulled Fenris with him, and pressed him up against the wall.

The sounds Fenris made, muffled moans and pleasured intakes of breath would have been enough in itself to make Hawke hard, but now his whole body were pressed against his own, and as Hawke held his arms around Fenris waist and pushed his groin up against his body, Fenris raised his legs to wrap them around Hawkes and the sound out of his throat were not the least dignified.

”I’m sorry…” Hawke began to say, but Fenris moved his hands, one up over Hawkes neck and pressed him back against his lips, and another down Hawkes body, touching his waist and hip and moving forward to unbuckle his belt and armour, and Hawke let his lips linger on Fenris for just one more kiss, before he pulled back only enough to let Fenris hand sneak in between their bodies to begin unbuckling the straps. It didn’t take long while using both his hands, but for several breaths they didn’t kiss, or touch directly, or fuck, and it was torturous.

As the armour loosened, Hawke pulled the last straps clean of, threw the metal onto the ground and moved to throw Fenris down onto the table, and as wine-glasses and bottles fell to the floor he pulled at the leather and cloth covering Fenris body, using strength more then dexterity, probably doing some damage but he didn’t care.

Fenris stared at him, with heavy breaths that made his chest rise and fall remarkably high, and as some buckles refused to budge, Fenris moved his fingers in between Hawkes, pulled at the last parts of his armour, and then he lay there; almost naked before him, the lyrium-tattoos shining softly in the dark, portraying the heavy weight of the impressive erection pointing straight up towards Fenris chest.  
Hawke almost said something, but all that came out were some kind of sound, less dignified then before, and his hands moved before he’d even had time to take the sight in; Fenris laying naked before him, the armour and clothes scattered on the table and floor around them, the lyrium shining through his skin to paint the contours of his rock-hard dick slightly blue.

It didn’t take Hawke long to pull his pants down, and as the upper part of the armour were already off, Hawke could press down over Fenris within heartbeats. Their lips were pressed hard against each others, teeth biting and scratching, tongues pushed into the other ones mouth and outside it, licking the face and neck and kissing their ears; Hawke felt Fenris's erection press hard against his stomach, and his own were pressed against the warmth of Fenris buttocks and the cold of the wooden table underneath them. Fenris legs were wrapped around him again, tighter this time, pushing him closer and holding him firmly as Fenris moved his hips and backed down over the table, making his asscheeks open up for Hawkes cock, and then press himself down over it.

The tip pressed against the warm opening, but slid down to table, making Fenris groan with frustration, and Hawke pulled one of his hands loose to guide his cock towards his hole; feeling gently up and down the crack, the pre-cum smearing Fenris widening anal-hole, before finding the right angle and gently, at first, pushing his hips forward.  
Fenris threw his head back and pressed Hawke closer with his legs, and Hawke felt the thigh-muscles working around his waist and hips as Fenris pressed him inside of him, and the feeling of pleasure as his cock slid inside Fenris were mind-blowing; he’d been longing for this moment for YEARS, and here he was, pressing his dick into Fenris ass, at long last, to feel the moisture and warmth and tight muscles squeeze about his cock and he dropped his mouth completely open and just stood there, for a moment, on the verge of cuming before they’d even begun fucking, before he’d even gotten balls deep inside him.

Focus, just focus, he told himself, and regained control of his senses and body, only to find Fenris sprayed out before him, legs stretched up beside him, hands and arms held slightly lifted up in the air beside him as if they didn’t know what to do, and his head rolled back, mouth open, eyes showing only whites and that sexy neck completely exposed…  
Hawke drew in a ragged breath, grabbed onto Fenris knees and pushed, feeling the pleasure of his anal around his dick but also from seeing Fenris arch his back, hands falling down to grab at something, anything, only to find a wooden table and air, and with just a few thrusts he felt the whole length of his shaft press into Fenris, his balls touching his buttocks, slapping against them and making a wet sound, low enough to almost be completely drowned out by Fenris moans, which were rivalled by Hawkes own.

”Fuck you’re tight Fenris, you weren’t fucking kidding were you…”

”Just fuck me! Fuck me Hawke, press that inside and…” Fenris made some unholy sound as Hawke pressed harder, and then began to pull out, only to slap back hard against Fenris ass, holding his knees in a firm grip, planting his feet onto the floor with a small thought about the practicality of boots with good grip, before he began thrusting for real.

The initial, mind-blowing pleasure ebbed somewhat, just enough for Hawke to be able to look down on Fenris naked, squirming body without completely loosing his mind and proceed to spray his load all over those tight muscles and their lyrium-infused glow. Instead, Hawke smiled, a grin that felt like it covered his whole face, as he saw and heard Fenris chest move with breathing, heavy and filled with moans that were perfectly timed with his own movements, and to see the pleasure contort Fenris face, tighten the muscles over his abdomen, his legs and arms moving back and forth as underneath that glowing skin, casting moving shadows as Hawke began to find his rhythm, and match it with Fenris thrusts and squirms.

”Are you feeling it yet, Fenris? Are you feeling my dick inside you? Is it making you cum yet?” Hawke pressed harder, deeper, his breath raw in his throat and Fenris were on the verge of saying something but only moans came out of his mouth.

His back was arched and Hawke pressed his hands in under Fenris back, just over his thighs and sneaking them over his muscles and skin, feeling the thrusts move Fenris entire body, while letting his fingers sink deep into Fenris sides, holding him firmly as he fucked him.

Fenris hands moved down and held onto Hawkes, and he moved his lips and head as if he were trying to make eye contact with Hawke but couldn’t focus, couldn’t form words over his own moans, and it only made Hawke fuck him harder, more aggressively, and Hawke saw how Fenris head lolled back, almost relaxing over the wooden table, and as he looked down onto Fenris body he saw the blue light had dimmed, just a little bit.

It took a while to realise it wasn’t because of anything related to the lyrium; white cum spread over Fenris entire abdomen, some still pumping out of his cock, some had even reached his neck, the table, his face.  
Hawke almost stopped moving, both surprised and a bit chocked at how fast he’d made Fenris cum. It hadn’t really been the plan, but seeing Fenris like this, spread wide over the table, legs and limbs spread far from his abdomen and head rolling back and forth with Hawkes thrusts, it sent a chilled sensation down his spine. The cum-covered blue-glowing body, muscular but still lean, white hair and some of that spiked armour still not completely unbuckled; it were almost enough to make Hawke bend over and cum, press his face against that heaving chest, lick the sweat off it and taste the cum all the way up to his neck, over his face, and then press those lips hard against his own…

  
But then Fenris met his eyes, and a tired but happy smile sat plastered over his face.

”Sorry… You’re just… Fuck, Hawke, how’d you get so good at this, anyway?” Fenris seemed to relax, putting a hand over his face and letting his legs down somewhat, but with Hawke still between this legs and with his cock still up his ass, Fenris still had to lay there quite wide-spread.

Hawke smiled, and leaned forward.

”I’ll forgive you… if you have energy left to continue, that is. Because I’m inclined to keep fucking you until I can’t stand anymore, and then I’ll have you ride me until my dick is too sore to touch, and maybe then I’ll stop fucking you. Maybe. How does that sound, loverboy?”

Hawke kept his smile as Fenris stared at him, eyes locked with his own. Hawke saw him swallow, and felt his body tense under him, and how the erection, which had begun to shrink back, pressed once again against his body.

”It… uh, would you forgive me then? For cumming so early?” Fenris stared into Hawkes eyes, and even shifted his hips somewhat; maybe to keep himself from falling off the table, or maybe to press his hard cock against Hawkes stomach, and squeeze his anal just enough to make Hawke breathe a bit deeper. Maybe, but who could know these thing, really?

”What do you think, toyboy? Would that be enough to forgive you? To fuck you the entire night, until you can’t walk, or sit, or shit without feeling my dick up inside you? Huh?” Hawke put some weight behind his hips, and gently pressed himself deeper, making a big thing out of keeping Fenris eyes locked with his own the entire time. Fenris mouth opened, let out a long breath, ending with a low moan that became a squeal, all without breaking eye-contact.

When there wasn’t anything left to press inside him, Hawke kept the pressure there, his ballsack pressed against Fenris buttocks, and leaned down to touch his lips against Fenris, to feel his breath across his face.

”Would that be a fair deal?”  
”Yes. Yes! Yes! Do it! Fuck m…!!!” Fenris words became moans became ragged breaths became sounds Hawke couldn’t describe but by how it made him feel; aroused, energised, breathless even, as he began to move his hips.

Gently, at first, circular motions and small, almost non-existent thrusts, all while keeping his face just above Fenris’s, feelings his breath and lips and nose and gently pressing Fenris’s legs down onto the table, making his back bend unnaturally much, so Hawke could almost lay over him and still press his dick right down without risking a slip.

”Am I hurting you, toyboy?” Hawke said, pressing Fenris’s legs down, standing up a bit straighter to look down on him.  
”Yes, but don’t stop, just… I like it.”  
Hawke smiled, almost laughed, and let his grip on Fenris’s legs tighten, but didn’t press them as far down, just used them to anchor himself as he fucked that pale, firm ass for several more hours, at least.

 

Hawke woke up with a gentle, blue light shining over his face. He felt… drained, and a bit confused as he rose up on his arms and looked down to see a dirty, sweaty Fenris laying curled up against his chest.

As Hawke moved, Fenris shifted, drawing closer to Hawke’s body and made a sound between whining and pleasurable sigh. Hawke suddenly remembered, and blushed quite intensely, and felt his own body ache with muscle soreness and what could be chafing on his… He blushed even more intensely, realising he must have pounded Fenris WAY too much last night, and way too long.

His whole body ached, and he wasn’t the one getting pounded, and he felt kind of bad for putting Fenris through that. Even though he seemed so content as he lay there, snuggled up against Hawke, his ass must hurt like hell. Among other parts; Hawke remembered flipping Fenris over, pulling up his head by the hair, and fucking him from behind while holding his thigh with much more force then needed. He let his gaze wander down Fenris body, and saw the outline of a big bruise beginning to form over his hip, and felt all out bad.

Hawke looked around them, and realised hat they were laying on the floor, with nothing more then Hawke’s shirt as a blanket over them both, and his neck strained as he tried to look around the room. This was NOT going to make it any better for Fenris, when he woke up.

Gently, and very carefully, Hawke pulled himself away from Fenris, and stretched his aching body a bit, before locating the bed (on the other side of the room, obviously; no easy way to get them both there without waking Fenris) and wondering if he could carry Fenris there without waking him.

Well, it was worth a try, if nothing else.

Carefully to not wake him, Hawke shifted Fenris so that he could put his arms under him, and lift him from the floor. He was heavy, but not nearly as heavy as Hawke had feared - he was quite timidly built, for such a fearsome killer.  
He managed to get them both to the bed, and lay Fenris down gently, and were just about to find a blanket to put over him, when Fenris grabbed his arm.

”Don’t go… Come…” Fenris whispered, with a voice barely awake and eyes still closed. Hawke felt something in his chest burst, and fill him with such a ridiculous amount of affection and lust, confusingly mixed throughout his whole body, that he almost melted on the spot.

Instead, he took a shuddering breath, and slid down on the bed, after he’d pulled the rest of his clothes off. Fenris nestled up against his chest again, sighing and putting his arms around his neck, and Hawke didn’t know if he wanted to fucking him blind or hug him more; it was like the years of ignored longing came bubbling up all at once, and he just wanted to do EVERYTHING to/with him.

But, still sleeping, with such a peaceful resting face, Hawke just pulled him close, put his arms around him, and went back to sleep, dreaming soft and wet dreams about what they’d done earlier.


End file.
